


Here Now

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Series: See the USA [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: On their third night on the run, Mulder spends some time with his son.  Set prior to "See the USA."





	Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set in the same universe as my previous fic "See the USA."
> 
> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

It’s the third night.  They spent the first in the car, all three of them asleep sitting up—William in the back in his car seat, Mulder and Scully in the front holding hands.  They arrived here at the motel late yesterday afternoon, settling in as best they could; William went to sleep in a collapsible crib, and Mulder made love to Scully for the first time in almost two years, knowing he could never get enough of her.  Today they’ve mostly been lying on the bed, talking, cuddling with William.  They touch each other a lot, just to make sure it’s real.

Scully moves and stretches.  “I think I’ll take a shower,” she says.  But her hand comes back to his arm then, lingering.

“Go ahead,” he says, smiling at her.  “We’ll be here.”

“I know,” she says, and her own smile is wondrous.  “See you in a little bit, then.”  She gets up from the bed and heads into the bathroom.  It’s about thirty seconds after she shuts the door that William starts to cry.

“Hey there,” Mulder says, putting a hand on his back, lightly.  “Shh, it’s okay.  Your mom just went to take a shower.”  William doesn’t seem at all reassured; he only cries louder.

Mulder glances toward the bathroom door.  Maybe it’s ridiculous of him, but he doesn’t want Scully to come back right this minute.  He knows that she’s more adept with William than he is—she’s had almost a year to learn things that she’s just now conveying to him, that William loves baths and hates socks and usually sleeps through the night now.  But Mulder’s back with them, and it’s his job to learn too.  He doesn’t want to screw this up, doesn’t want to give in.

“Everything’s really okay,” he repeats, picking William up carefully.  “I’m right here.  I’ve got you.”  More crying.  Mulder doesn’t think he can be hungry, since Scully just fed him about twenty minutes ago.  He tries patting his back: no go.  Checks gingerly: he doesn’t need changing.  Hopes he’s not in pain: there’s no way he can ask and get an understandable answer.

He tries talking again.  Scully talks to William a lot, narrating what’s going on: _look at all those horses_ ; _there are your pajamas_ ; _let’s give you a bath_ ; _here’s your dad, we missed him so much_.  “It’ll be okay, whatever it is,” he says.  “I promise.”  William’s still crying.  “Everything’ll look brighter in the morning,” he adds, thinking maybe a joke will make at least one of them feel better.  It doesn’t.  “Are you tired?  I can put you in your crib.”  The suggestion doesn’t have any effect on William, for better or for worse, but he decides he might as well try.  He shifts William in his arms preparatory to standing up, momentarily laying the baby against his chest.  And William stops crying, just like that.  

Mulder’s not completely sure if it’s something he did—if William likes lying in that position better—or if it’s just a coincidence, but he’s not going to mess with it, anyway.  “You want to lie there?” he asks.  “That’s fine.  We can do that.”  He lies back, watching William, who’s staring back at him with big round eyes.  Blue like Scully’s.  He feels compelled to keep talking.  “I’m right here,” he says softly.  “And I’m going to be here from now on.  And I’ll take care of you.”  He wants William to know he means this, even if he’s not quite sure how to get the message across to a baby.  Scully says that William already knows him, that she can tell from the way he smiles when Mulder holds him, that he’s very choosy about who he smiles at.  It’s not that he doesn’t believe her, but he still feels like there’s more he needs to do.  “We’re all going to be together now,” he says.  “I know this might not be exactly what you envisioned for your upbringing.  Running away like this, I mean.”  William’s sucking his thumb as Mulder talks.  “But your mom and I, we’ll figure everything out.  Whatever happens.  We’ll all do it together.”  He’s kept his voice low and gentle, and now William’s eyes are starting to close.  “I love you,” Mulder tells his son, and in a minute or two he’s pretty sure William’s asleep, so he tries to keep still and quiet.

 

Scully hears William start crying as she starts up the shower, and for a moment she almost turns back.  She makes herself stop, though.  Reminds herself: _It’s not just me now_.  William’s safe; he’s with his dad.  Mulder’s here.  They’re all here.

She can still barely believe it—it’s wonderful, but it’ll take some getting used to.  A part of her still wants to check on William, but she tells herself that his cry is more fretful than distressed—which is true—and steps into the shower.  She still finds herself listening, despite trying not to, and she relaxes and smiles when the crying stops after a couple of minutes.  The water pressure is iffy, but it’s the longest shower she’s had in months, and that’s something.

When she comes out of the bathroom, she sees the two of them, Mulder and William.  Mulder’s wearing gray sweatpants and no shirt, and he’s lying back flat on the bed, his eyes closed.  William’s eyes are closed too, and he’s curled up on Mulder’s chest, wearing the spaceship onesie she bought him at Christmas.  She’s pretty sure they’re both asleep.  “Mulder?” she whispers, just to check.  No answer.  She stands by the bed for a minute or two, watching them breathe.

They both look peaceful, so she’s very quiet as she puts her pajamas on.  She turns off the light and joins them on the bed, gently wrapping an arm around Mulder’s waist.


End file.
